Lucy Twinkler
Lucy Twinkler is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is daughter the Morning Star from the story The Seven Ravens and night fairy she married. Lucy has grown up with her mother's sweet voice putting her to sleep, therefore, Lucy has dedicated herself to music and the art of singing. Character What is Lucy like? Lucy is a girl with a very good childhood. I must tell you this because this is a main part of Lucy's personality. Lucy isn't bitter because she was bullied, Lucy's just a normal girl living in a star's world. However when I say star, you might never know if I mean star in the sky or pop star. Lucy, a girl that has a good past, can be pretty boastful. Lucy does have some talent and Lucy likes showing it to the the world in shows, or just talking to someone. This trait stems from Lucy being socially active in hextra activities and she practices them so she gets good at them; therefore; Lucy feels like it isn't bragging when she claims she good at something or she shows off. Lucy thinks she worked hard for her talents so she can show them off. Lucy doesn't really think she is doing anything wrong, but even if Lucy says its right doesn't mean it is right; is only thinks that, like I stated before. Lucy's boastfulness can be annoying sometimes and that is the reason Lucy has gained some rivals among the students of Ever After High. This may seem strange, but some people say Lucy is arrogant and some say Lucy is smart. To be honest, Lucy is a little bit of both. Lucy can be smart in the way of getting good grades. Lucy always studies, even though she spends most of the day at school and going to concerts. Lucy always goes to concerts instead of studying, but Lucy doesn't even have to sleep, so, Lucy just studies when everyone else is sleeping. Some people think that's creepy, but Lucy doesn't usually ''care. Lucy usually gets a B in most of her subjects, and if you ask Lucy, that is a pretty good grade. Lucy's smarts is one of the things that Lucy doesn't ''always ''brag about, mostly because she knows a B is the second best grade not the best grade which is an A. You might be wondering why people think Lucy is arrogant if Lucy gets good grades. Well, I will answer this question for your curious soul. Lucy isn't smart in ''street smarts. Lucy seriously doesn't understand half the things people say when they say their street smart. Lucy says that street smarts is dumb and that it won't help people at all in life. It most likely will, but Lucy won't admit that. Lucy isn't smart in street because Lucy wasn't raised to be good in street smarts. Lucy was raised to be a good girl, not a girl with street credit. Therefore, Lucy doesn't do well in an environment where street smarts towers over real smarts that give you good grades and a reputation. Lucy doesn't like street smarts because she likes being popular, but when someone does something including street smarts, Lucy can't do it and this makes Lucy feel unpopular In between singing and playing with the crowd, Lucy has picked up being pretty charming. Lucy learned to be charming because of her Manager, Garret Charming or just Charming. Charming, being a charming twenty-one year old and all is pretty charming. For more money, he taught Lucy to be charming so more people would come to the shows. Even before Lucy met Garret she was pretty charming. Lucy's mother took Lucy to princess summer school every summer when she was five to ten years old, so Lucy got lots of practice being a charming young girl. Lucy thinks that she's pretty charming, and sometimes she can't help but point out. Lucy does really like being charming, but sometimes bragging about her charms makes her less charming. In an attempt to stay popular, Lucy has started doing things she wouldn't usually try. This makes her attention seeking. Lucy has gotten in her head that a star shines as bright as the sun, but the sun just is closer to Ever After High. So Lucy prefers to keep trying things that a rebel would do and if she meeting a royal she will do royal things. With this being said, Lucy tries not to be that person who changes their sides depending on how many royals or rebels she is around. At least, Lucy tries ''not to be that person with this trait it's rather hard not to do so. When Lucy tells her mother about how she can sometimes do this, her mother shakes her head and simply says, "You get that from your father!". Lucy's mother said that her wife, Lucy's dad always did what the people wanted. No matter what. This statement makes Lucy feel better about being attention seeking. Brash. optimistic. leader. naive. clingy. impulsive. graceful. bossy. confident. perfectionist.. social. What does Lucy like to do? TBA What does Lucy look like? TBA Fairytale - The Seven Ravens How The Story Goes TBA How does Lucy fit into it? TBA Relationships TBA Lucy's Family TBA Lucy's Friends TBA Lucy's Pets TBA Lucy's Acquaintances TBA Lucy's Enemies TBA Lucy's Romantic Life TBA Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule '''Throneroom:' First Period: Second Period: Third Period: Fourth Period: Fifth Period: Sixth Period: Quotes TBA Links TBA Trivia TBA Notes TBA Gallery LucyTwinklerFanart.jpeg|Wave Two by Princess Gummibear LucyTwinkler.png|Basic by Lilygem|link=Lilygem LucyTwinklerBasicReference.jpeg|Basic by Bessie's RL friend|link=Lucy Tw Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Females Category:FairytaleFangirl24 Category:Bessie's Army Category:Characters Category:Fairies